


and i’m captivated by you baby, like a fireworks show

by izumiko



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, taylor swift is the zukka overlord, they’re just dumb sometimes, we love our boys sm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumiko/pseuds/izumiko
Summary: It was one of those nights that sent howling wind through even the tightest closed doors.It was one of those nights that nobody would expect would end in such a way.or, zuko and sokka end up in the rain together, set to sparks fly by taylor swift.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	and i’m captivated by you baby, like a fireworks show

**Author's Note:**

> ah yes such a funky songfic (like i said what would zukka be without taylor swift?) 
> 
> as always, for my wonderful best friend kourt <3

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm and I'm a house of cards_

It was one of those nights that sent howling wind through even the tightest closed doors, shaking trees violently and tearing rain into full gutters and overflowing sidewalk edges. 

It was the kind of night that would often make families curl up on couches, wrapped in soft blankets while a loud action movie blared from the TV. Often, you could find lovers tangled in each other’s legs fast asleep, disregarding the thunderous noise from outside. 

It was a night that left Zuko lying awake in a cold bed, wondering where Sokka had run off to that night. This was normal, Zuko was used to it. Sokka was often working, or plainly avoiding him. Of course Zuko didn’t like it, but it wasn’t odd. 

He thought maybe, just _maybe_ , he could have something that lasted. 

_You're the kind of reckless that should send me running but I kinda know that I won't get far_

Sokka knew avoiding Zuko was awful, he knew it. He really did. But something in him told him he was too... _much_ for Zuko. Sokka didn’t know how long it had been since the two had sat curled up on the couch together, or even ate dinner at the same table. 

He knew he needed to go back to their apartment. For some reason though, he couldn’t bring himself to open the door and feel Zuko’s distant eyes on his back. Eventually, he got tired of sitting on a park bench in the middle of the night, soaked from head to toe by the rain. He cursed at himself in the car, wondering how he ever could have been so _stupid_.

—

Zuko had eventually gotten sick of lying in bed, unable to sleep. The patter of raindrops on glass wasn’t enough to lull him away from the thoughts of how frustrated he was. 

He loved Sokka, really. He loved him with everything he had. Zuko wasn’t mad at him. Just so _so_ confused. 

Zuko found himself on the couch the pair had bought the day before they moved in together. It was scuffed from boots on leather and would never go back to its original shine, but Zuko didn’t mind. The scuffs were from Sokka’s boots that he claimed were ‘perfect for every season’ even though they were truly winter boots and the dullness had just come from wear. 

It was quiet save for the storm outside. Zuko hadn’t bothered to turn the TV on, hoping he might fall asleep or get something productive done. 

Neither of those things happened. 

_And you stood there in front of me just close enough to touch,_

Sokka inhaled sharply as he unlocked the apartment door, twisting the brass handle that was now wet with rain. He expected the living room to be dark and empty, perfect for him to shake his hair dry and quietly slip into bed. 

Instead, he found Zuko wrapped up on the couch, staring out of the window into the dark storm. Sokka didn’t even know if Zuko had heard him step in. 

“Zuko?”

Sokka expected Zuko to ignore him, stubborn as always. He couldn’t blame him. But Zuko quickly tore his eyes away from the window and pursed his lips. 

“Sokka?”

Sokka didn’t want to let his expression crumble at Zuko’s hopeful tone, but he couldn’t help it. 

“I’m… uh- sorry I was gone for so long.”

“I know,” Zuko frowned. 

“You don’t though, you don’t know how sorry I am.”

“Sokka please, I’m not doing this right now,” Zuko turned his head, closing his eyes. 

“I just- I wanted to tell you-,” Sokka started. 

“Tell me what? That you’ve been missing every night for the past week? That you’ve been doing who _knows_ what out there? You’re soaking wet, Sokka! You could at _least_ text me to let me know you’re safe. Sokka, you know I love you. So much, but you are confusing me. I’m so _confused_ with what you want from me. Just- just tell me why,” Zuko shouted, tears beginning to stream down his face. 

Sokka walked over to Zuko, taking his hand and lifting him off of the couch. 

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see what I was thinking of,_

“I- I don’t know how to explain.”

Zuko ripped his hand away from Sokka’s, wiping at his eyes. 

“Then don’t.”

_My mind forgets to remind me, you’re a bad idea, you touch me once and it's really something,_

Sokka reached for Zuko’s wrist as he turned, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Zuko,” he frowned. 

“Don’t Sokka. Don’t make me have to let you go.”

Sokka realized he was also crying when his vision became blurry, his hand still on Zuko’s arm. 

“Every night, Sokka. I wanted you to come back to me every night. But you never did.”

Zuko wiped his eyes again with his free hand, sniffling a bit. 

“I’m sorry.”

Zuko sighed, shoulders shaking again as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. He shook his head, grasping Sokka’s hand and interlocking their fingers. 

Sokka squeezed his hand a bit, unable to wipe his own tears away. They stood in the living room for a moment, taking in each other’s worry and pain. The thunderstorm still hadn’t died down, loudly slamming rain into the window. 

“Zuko?”

Zuko tilted his head up, eyes still blurry with tears. He pursed his lips, squeezing Sokka’s hand like it was the only thing keeping him alive. 

“I don’t know how to fix this,” he began, being cut off by Zuko’s frustrated sigh. He spun on his heel, ripping his arm away from Sokka. 

Slamming the door open, Zuko was immediately bombarded by pouring rain that made his tears simply look like raindrops. The street lamps were the only thing keeping the area lit as he leaned up against the side of the building, praying that Sokka had just stayed put. 

_And I could wait patiently, but I really wish you would,_

Sokka didn’t. He stood bewildered in the room before chasing after Zuko into the storm. He felt his heart shatter when he spotted him slumped over, crying even harder than before. Sokka knew he hurt Zuko, that was very true. He had to fix it though, no matter what it took. 

“Zuko!” he shouted over the sound of a crash of thunder. 

He ran a hand through his soaked hair that he had taken out of his wolf tail earlier, watching Zuko spot him and frown. Zuko’s hair was also soaked, clinging to his forehead in soft curls. 

“Sokka, please go back inside.”

“No, no way. I’m going to fix this.”

“Sokka,” Zuko cried. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t been there for you, I don’t have an excuse Zuko,” he started, “but I love you, you know I always have. I always will.”

“Don’t- don’t lie.”

“I would never lie to you Zuko, you know that. I was so scared that you thought I was moving too fast. I worried all the time if you thought I was too clingy, so I left, and I’m so sorry.”

Zuko squeezed his eyes shut, stepping out further into the storm. The street light cast his shadow like a giant as he stood there, staring up into the sky. Sokka figured he wouldn’t stop chasing him figuratively, so why would he stop literally? 

“You were worried that I thought you were clingy?”

“You told me you didn’t like affection much before, I figured-,”

“That was before I fell in love with you Sokka.”

Sokka wrapped his arms around Zuko’s neck, bending down a bit to match his height. Zuko pressed his head into the nook of Sokka’s chin, wet hair tickling at his neck. 

“I’m sorry,” Sokka whispered. 

The rain bounced off of their bodies that had become interwoven in a tight hug, tears still streaming down each of their faces. Sokka had begun to sway slightly, taking Zuko in the motion with him. 

_Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, takeaway the pain,_

Sokka angled Zuko’s face up towards his own, leaning down and pressing their lips together. Melting into the kiss, they kept swaying, holding each other tight. 

Thunder echoed through the sky, but all they could hear was their intermingled breaths through raindrops pattering at their ears. Zuko knew he still had wetness on his cheeks, whether it was from tears or rain, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Sokka, _his_ Sokka was holding him like nothing else mattered. Like the rest of the world was nonexistent. 

Eventually pulling away, Zuko laughed welty and pressed his nose into Sokka’s neck. He closed his eyes, a slight grin tugging at his lips. 

“I love you, you know that right Zuko?”

“I love you too Sokka,” he replied, pulling away from the other boys neck, his grin growing larger. 

Sokka matched Zuko’s grin, hugging him tighter against their soaked clothes. Zuko smiled into Sokka’s shoulder, repeating the words in his head. _I love you._

_Cause I see sparks fly, whenever you smile._


End file.
